Outlook
|map = Outlook-GTAIV-Map.jpg|Outlook Outlook-GTAIV-MapFull.jpg|Full Map |map_caption = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto IV. |map2 = Outlook-GTACW-Map.jpg|Outlook Outlook-GTACW-MapFull.jpg|Full Map |map_caption2 = Location on the map (red) in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. |pscanner = }}Outlook (also known as Outlook Park in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) is a small neighborhood in central Broker, Liberty City, centered around its namesake public park, Outlook Park. It is bordered to the north by Earp Street (Downtown), to the west by Oneida Avenue (Rotterdam Hill, East Hook, and Hove Beach), to the south by Gibson Street (also Hove Beach), and to the east by Montauk Avenue (South Slopes). Character Outlook's residential area is bisected by the park and, as a result, both sub-areas have developed their own characters. The western part, along Oneida Avenue, has more of a trendy, hip vibe, almost certainly due to the street being the main drag of the area. The sense one may have while walking through this portion of the neighborhood almost completely contrasts the feeling one would have traversing through the lively Downtown district to the north. This portion of Outlook can be seen almost as a southern extension of Rotterdam Hill, also bordered to the north. The eastern part of Outlook, along Montauk Avenue, is much more busy and fast-paced, however. This is likely due to Montauk Avenue's status as a thoroughfare, seeing much more traffic shuffling from neighborhoods to the north to areas in the south and vice versa. Indeed, in comparison to Oneida Avenue's small duplexes, brownstones, and small specialty shops, Montauk Avenue almost exclusively contains taller apartment complexes tailored for the more affluent residents of Broker. In addition, Montauk Avenue is also home to many of Broker's government and other authoritative buildings. Points of interest Aside from Outlook Park, the tw@ Internet Cafe at Cisco Street and Oneida Avenue is a popular destination in the neighborhood. Soldiers Plaza, at the northeast end of the neighborhood, is also a very famous monument and serves as a "gateway" to the neighborhood (where is situated one of the few libraries of Liberty City, the Broker Public Library). Additionally, a Pay 'n' Spray is situated on the southern end of the neighborhood. Influence Outlook Park is obviously supposed to be Brooklyn's Prospect Park; however, the neighborhood itself can't be as easily tied to a specific Brooklyn neighborhood. Western Outlook can be seen as a tribute to the perimetrical neighborhoods of Prospect Park, specifically to its north (Fort Greene and Prospect Heights), while eastern Outlook contains elements of the neighborhoods and areas to the south (in particular, Grand Army Plaza and Prospect Park's eagle columns) and Downtown Brooklyn. Transportation The Liberty City Subway does not serve Outlook; however, there is a station only two blocks away on Sundance Street from the neighborhood's eastern border in neighboring South Slopes. Gallery Soldier'sPlaza-GTA4-northwards.jpg|Soldiers Plaza, consisting of an arch centered around five columns, is located on the northeast end of the neighborhood. OutLookPark-GTACW-Arch.png|The Soldier's Plaza as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. BrokerPublicLibrary-GTAIV-SS1.jpg|The Broker Public Library. Trivia *In the game's internal files, there is an unused Peepthatshit.com webpage which refers to Outlook Park as ''Overlook Park. ''This webpage is not used in-game, and an identical webpage replaces it, where it is referred to by its correct name. It is possible that ''Overlook Park ''was this area's beta name, or it could simply have been a mistake during development. *There's a very ironic sign prohibiting all activities you would normally find in a real life park such as children, dogs, and runners. Despite this, however, joggers are seen within the park area. Navigation }}de:Outlook es:Outlook Category:Parks Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Parks in GTA IV Category:Parks in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars